


Friendly Rivalry

by htbthomas



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Bets, Gen, Podfic Available, Yuletide 2009, Yuletide Treat, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine!" Her nostrils flare.  "First person to be stumped by the other has to buy ice cream!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/gifts).



> The lovely fishpatrol has [podficced](http://www.box.com/s/034f36eb82558d931853) this - enjoy!

"Look!" Annie slaps a notebook down on the study table, open to a page filled with a meticulously hand-written list. "There's no way you can win a competition with me on this subject, Abed!"

Abed doesn't react in any way, except to tilt his head to a slightly different angle. "I see."

"But you don't agree." Annie's lips press together.

"No."

"Fine!" Her nostrils flare. "First person to be stumped by the other has to buy ice cream!"

"As long as it's from Dairy Queen. I'm a big fan of the smooth yet chunky texture of soft-serve vanilla blended with my favorite toppings. Although McDonald's, Wendy's and several other chain fast food places have all attempted to imitate it, there is nothing like the original Blizzard."

Annie holds out her hand to shake Abed's across the table. "Deal." She looks at her list and starts with one of the easier topics. "Sports!" Annie calls out first.

"Football, basketball, track, ping pong, and," Abed winks, "arm wrestling." He watches her check off each of the sports from her list, then gives her his first challenge. "Class schedule."

"Spanish, biology, astronomy, pre-algebra, American history," she says firmly.

Abed raises his eyebrow and opens his mouth to challenge her...

...but Annie jumps in. "And P.E. credit for the team sports!"

Abed nods in concession.

It's Annie's turn again. "Wardrobe!"

"An assortment of polo shirts, crew-neck T-shirts, sweatshirts and jeans... as well as the occasional sweater purchased by Mom. Not to mention the athletic clothing." Abed leans forward on his elbows on the table. "Books."

Annie's eyes go wide. She scans her list with a frantic air. Then she gives Abed a cunning smile. "Ooooh, you're more devious than you look. There isn't a favorite book, the only pleasure reading is magazines..."

Abed gives her a satisfied smirk and raises a finger.

She raises one right back to halt him. "_But!_ The _Velveteen Rabbit_ made him cry."

"Which is why he's afraid of fiction to this day."

Their eyes lock, and they nod in sync.

Abed leads off next. "Movies."

Troy, sitting on the corner between them, lifts his head from the table where he has had it buried in his arms. "_Bridge on the River Kwai_ and _The Blind Side_!" he shouts. "If you two will stop arguing over who knows me better, I'll buy _everyone_ ice cream!"

Abed and Annie look at each other for a moment, then they both shrug. "Okay."


End file.
